


Lifeguard Legend

by darling_pet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Accidents, Almost Drowning, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Happy Ending, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Rescue, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: When an accident finds you falling into the pool and unable to swim, one watchful stranger is quick to jump into action.





	Lifeguard Legend

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from a tumblr request :)

Your friends have been dying to go swimming at the community pool for quite some time and today is finally the day the special outing works for everyone’s schedules. You always give the excuse that you would never set foot in that gross contaminated cesspool even if someone paid you. But the truth? The truth is that you can’t swim.

Although, you’re more than happy to lay on one of the lounge chairs while reading a book as your pals splash around. Maybe you’ll even get a tan while you’re at it.

(Y/N)!” Your friends beckon you over at one point, now climbing up the ladder to get out of the water. _Of course they have to be over at the deep end._ It worries you endlessly. You carefully walk to the edge of the pool.

“Could you grab us a couple of combos, please?” your one friend asks. “We’re going to go dry off and change.”

“Sure,” you say, “the usual?”

“You’re the best!”

And with that, they all run off to the changing rooms, but you call out after them, “Don’t run-!” Pivoting on your foot too fast, you slip and fall backward into the pool, everything around you feeling like slow motion.

You flail in the water, trying desperately to keep your head above the water. Your entire body screams in panic. You don’t know what to do, but you do know that you’re yelling for help when there isn’t water trying to fill your mouth. But it isn’t enough. You’re starting to sink.

With the water in your ears, you hear a muffled splash, and a moment later, feel a strong arm wrap around your middle while the other aides in helping you both up to the surface. You spit the water from your mouth and gasp for air as the man who holds you wades back to the safety of the pool’s edge. Gripping the wall, you cough and attempt to catch your breath.

The man - a stony, mischievous face and a buzz cut - keeps his hand on your back.

“I- thank you,” you say, totally frozen at the look your saviour is giving you.

“Ahh, don’t _mention_ it,” he says. “Can’t have a beautiful woman _drowning_ on my watch.”

“Are you the lifeguard?”

“Far from it, sweetheart.” The man helps you up and out of the pool. “Anyone got a _towel_?” he demands from the onlookers, then snatches one from a teen and wraps it around your shoulders.

“Thanks…” you say, “I’m sorry, I don’t know your name.”

“Call me Leonard.”

“Thank you again, Leonard. You saved my life. You’re a real hero.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say _that_ ,” he says with a smirk, “but if it makes you feel better, sure, babe, I’ll be your hero.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Request: "Snart x Reader where she can’t swim and he saves her from drowning please?"


End file.
